User talk:JoePlay
Main Page Hey Joe, some users might not be familiar with SEO and may type Main Page into the search bar knowing that's a mediawiki default for the main page, so I think a redirect to Dragon Age Wiki may be feasible with an update to the sidebars. --Charitwo 22:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Apologies -- DA Admin I left a message on your official page, and not here. In any case, I have read through as much of the admin wiki as needed and I would love to take a role here on the Dragon Age wikia. Just let me know what is needed. Selty 19:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Same as above, if I'm needed/wanted. Marik333 13:55, 12 March 2009 Yeah, looks like the only other admin hasn't been on for 65 days but.. do we need an admin at this point? I haven't seen any vandalism or pages that need to be deleted. If there's a need for one, I'll volunteer as well. Maria Caliban 23:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I love the new skin on the Wiki! Marik333 19:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Joeplay, how are you? Just wondering if we could erase the, "health, location, faction" and "status" lines on the character box? I can't really answer those accordingly nor could I even, I don't think. Also, is there a way to merge the character, darkspawn and location menubars into a stem off a main tree (e.g Dragon Age would sound good) it would probably look less messy and we could add all the different categories into there :) Thank you! --Selty 10:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :D Thanks so much Joeplay! You da man. Selty 21:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for the info. I don't know what I'd do without copy/paste. Loleil 00:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) GreyWarden Image Joe I was wondering if the image GreyWarden2.jpg can be removed. The one with the red boarder is not needed as I replaced it with a cleaner and boarder-less version greywarden4.png. --M avryek 03:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) New Logo Forgot to tell you how pro and kewl the new logo looks - wow! :) Also, the badges still seem a little buggy. My edit count is incorrect, and M avyrek's badge logo is still the old one. Selty 03:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to add my belated thanks to Selty's for the new, skin, logo and badges. Its all looking great! Loleil 00:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Monaco sidebar menu Thanks, Joe! Two additional points, though: 1. There's a link to The_Blight.jpg in the Darkspawn menu. I think it'd be better to link to the actual article ( The Blight ) instead of the image. 2. When advanced classes start to be added to the wiki, where or how should they be organized on the menu? (e.g. Templar, which is an advanced class for warriors.) XavierGrimwand 23:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia Appearance Hello JoePlay, I contacted Selty with this message earlier and he suggested I speak to you about it. I was hoping you'd be able to help. "Selty I was hoping you might be able to explain something to me? When Logged In under an account name that is one word, the Wikia appears like this: http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll183/thecelestialwurm/DAOWikia2.jpg but when logged in under an account name with two words it appears like this: http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll183/thecelestialwurm/DAOWikia.jpg. Any suggestions as to why?" --Celestial Wurm 19:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Funny, I didn't notice that. The problem still exists while logged in though http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll183/thecelestialwurm/LoggedIn.jpg. --Celestial Wurm 00:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Joe, the Override worked perfectly! I'm not sure why it isn't set my default for a login name that is more than one word though, how strange. Thanks for the help though. --Celestial Wurm 16:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) New Logo? Hey Joe, now that BioWare has changed the official logo and colour scheme I was hoping you could update the wiki accordingly, mainly just for the new logo, as I think it will help the site look up to date. I was also trying to work out how to make spoiler tags for separate subjects, so we could have one saying "book spoilers follow" and one saying "game spoilers follow", but I can't work out how to do it. If you could point me in the right direction that would be great :) Loleil 09:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Image problems I have reported several problems related to images to User:Selty. But then User:Selty told me that I should contact you. So here are the problems, There is a problem with image uploading. The uploading tool shows that image has uploaded successfully, but actually the image has not uploaded. There is another problem, which I have found out. Which is that the images are not shown in IE, but those same images are properly shown in Firefox - Snfonseka RE: Main page trailer I can't see the video (Only a huge white area) -- Snfonseka Fire Fox 3.5.3, XP SP3. But some of my friends also having the same problem. Some of them using IE 6 etc. Please let me know if you have a solution for this. -- Snfonseka I don't use any "Ad blocking" software. According to my understanding FF doesn't have a inbuilt ad-blocker. Does it? -- Snfonseka I don't use an "add-on" in FF -- Snfonseka Morrigan test pages Hi Joe, Now that you've finished your wonderful work with the Morrigan pages I was wondering if you'd mind if the test pages were de-categorized? Loleil 22:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for setting up the redirect on Correspondence Intteruptus! :) Cynnamin 22:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Forums Hi, I have noticed that few users have made complains about problems with forums (They cannot add the content). Will you be able to looking for a solution for this? Thanks. -- Snfonseka 05:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Automated name change? Hi Joe, Selty and myself were thinking it would be a good idea to change the name of the Player Character page to "The Warden". The only problem is that there are many pages that use the term player character, while we could make all the changes manually, I was hoping this might be something a bot could do. I know absolutely nothing about bots so forgive me if this is a silly question. . Loleil 05:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Joe! What would we do without you? I see what I can do about starting the manual changes. Since you offered, yesterday it was pointed out that the character infobox was placing all characters in the templates category, I fixed that, but then I noticed that any text written next to the title line is not showing up, but I couldn't see what would be causing this problem. If you could have a look it would be much appreciated. Loleil 21:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks again. I'm glad it wasn't something glaringly obvious. Loleil 00:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Melora Can you check that page out?I edited it a bit but i am not sure how to remove the white text box. Juggernaut Armor Image Hi Joey, I tried to edit the Juggernaut Armor and add an image, but the 250px-text stays next to the image. Guess that's something about the template, I think I need some help with that. And btw: Is it OK to upload screenshots from DA:O? --SLITSCAN 16:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your help!--SLITSCAN 19:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) World Discussion -> Lore Discussion Hi Joe, I'd like to propose that World Discussion be renamed to Lore Discussion. Its less ambiguous than World which I initially interpreted to mean "Ferelden". --Tierrie 02:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hey Joe, that front page video you added has been removed from YouTube. Image issue Hi, I have the following issue reported by one of the users. Even though I gave him a workaround for the issue, if you can please look into it. I have copied the entire post of the user for your convenience, thanks. -- Snfonseka 13:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi again, Hopefully the subject is the correct terminology. Basically i tried to create a new entry for the item Varathorn's Amulet, but when i tried to upload an image(PNG) for it using the Item template it asked me to download/open an "index.php" file and if i clicked save the page just stood there with a rotating symbol and a Cancel button. I tried this in both Opera and IE with the same results. So i gave up, but then i went to my Contributions page and it turns out the files did actually upload! Is this a known issue currently? So currently i have 2 images up there, Varathorn's_Amulet_image.png‎ and Varathorn's_Amulet_image1.png‎ so if you could delete the image1 file please also i'd appreciate it. Thanks, Intrinsic help i made a mistake adding a gollum's memories. in some way i deleted the header for the Comanions side quests so those pages now stand under the header of the circle side quests. I don't knoe how to restore it. also id'd like to ask if you could check the page for good grammar and spelling. since i am not a naitive english speaker Dwarfstyle 19:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) greetings dwarfstyle Dragon Age Special Offer Hey Joe, Steam is running a special offer for Dragon Age: Origins - 25% off at $37.49 for another 40 hours. Could you put it up as news? Any thing that results in more DAO players means more traffic. Win win win! --Tierrie 00:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Done. :'-) JoePlay (talk) 00:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't know if it is of use but, in most of Europe the offer is about the same at steam, only in euros, it used to be 49.99, but the special offer is 37.49 euro.--Mytharox 03:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) New skin? Hi Joe, I remember back in October you mentioned that we would be getting a new skin November 1st, but as that date has come and gone I was wondering what's happening. I'm mainly interested so that we make sure any changes to infoboxes don't clash with a potential new colour scheme. Thanks! Loleil 23:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Asala Image Hi Joey, tried to insert the new x25px in Asala, but the template seems to scale it up. Guess I'm doing it wrong... --SLITSCAN 17:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. :)--SLITSCAN 21:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) DELETE THIS, RESOLVED MY QUESTION Light Helmets Hi Joey, there seems to be a problem or bug with the page Light Helmets. Everytime one edits it, it seems to add blank lines (see the last 2-4 edits of that page).--SLITSCAN 19:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : There's a bug with the template I created - I know about it and its on my todo list. The problem happens if someone uses a WYSWYG editor to edit any page with the template. It doesn't know what to do with it so it adds a whole bunch of spaces. --Tierrie 20:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hi Joe, I saw that you were making some changes to the front page. I love what you've done, and I wanted to make some suggestions to see if we can make it more up to date. There's an awesome trailer of Dragon Age out there - the Sacred Ashes Trailer - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqVAjmqgmcY. It would make for a better "advertisement" for DA out there - and would drive more curious visitors to buy DA. This in turn will result in more readership for this wiki. Secondly, I think we can drop a Character Highlight and just go with featured article. They are both "featured articles" in a sense, with the Character Highlight having a restriction that it has to be about someone. By removing one, we have more articles to cycle through and it would give the front page a fresher look. Lastly, if you remove the Character section and move the Media section to the bottom, it would allow us to put the News category into the no-need-for-scrolling screen space. That way, anyone can see what's the most recent update / shout-out, announcements without having to scroll. --Tierrie 20:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect "Wiki markup" link for Categories Not sure if you are the one I need to talk to, but the [ [ category: ] ] link should be [ [ :category: ] ] to properly work in the wiki. (the links are shown at the bottom of the page when you edit) Bot Just in case you missed it, I wanted to drop you a line here to point out a thread I started about creating a bot. I have no intentions of having it do anything outrageous, just basic maintenance and ''en masse replacements to start out with; also, an incremental development cycle with any large (or minor, for those interested) changes reviewed by everyone. Thanks in advance for any comments or thoughts. - Pwr905 11:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) DLC Hi Joe, I've some issues with the article DLC and the way the admin Selty handled its deletion. I rewrote much of the DLC article from this to this. One of the sections I wrote involved manually installing a DLC. The instructions for manually installing a DLC is available at (Section 4.1) of this stickied thread on the BioWare forums, and the data files are hosted on EA servers. I cited the forums as a reference and added instructions on how to manually add the DLCs. Selty removed my article yesterday. And then gave me a warning for putting illegal information up! I can't believe that this is illegal so I stood my ground and made my case. Since all these information is available from a '''sticked thread in BioWare's forum, it has implicitly okay with them right? However, I am open to the possibility that I might be wrong, so I asked Selty to justify his position. Instead, Selty stonedwalled further discussion and passed the buck on to you. I mean, the point of a wiki admin is to encourage readership, help new contributors and discuss what may be inappropriate isn't it? Do it in a way that makes the contributor understand why the article is not alright. If the contributor's arguments are valid then gracefully accept it. If this is the correct understanding of what an admin does, then Selty is everything an admin is not. He is unfriendly, immature and rude. I understand that part of the wiki culture is resolving disagreements through discussion and not unilateral action. So, if you believe that he should remain an admin, then he needs be cautioned for his actions. That my warning be removed. And that the article to be restored - with edits if necessary. --Tierrie 21:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Just a small note from me, for what it matters.I believe that Tierrie always did a lot of good work and a lot of it at that. And in this case he did offer links to the official sticky thread and came up with reasonable reasons why he thought it should be added. While I personally find it a bit on the edge, as the DLC gained this way can be unlocked by simply editing a local file on your own computer and can understand reasons why we would want permission from Bioware via email e.g. before we publish it, I don't think Tierrie was wrong by trying to publish it and the deletion and treatment he got was kind of harsh indeed. I believe we would all benefit by just staying polite and discussing why we want or don't want things and try and get a consensus whenever possible.--Mytharox 21:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC)